A picture of Beauty
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: AU setting. A tale of nothing more then simple love, and also that love can strike at any moment when we least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Ranma and nor do I own any of characters that I've used in this fic of mine.

This is more like a side project of mine and is very raw and un pre-read, but I'm kinda confident that you the readers would get the idea.

This fic is actually based on a Music video from a Korean pop group called KISS; it's to the song Because I'm a girl (that's the English translation to the original title). When I saw it again a few weeks back I went to work on this story…Oh I don't own this either...I just lovedthe idea...the director of this video is a genius.

If you've managed to download the video you'd know what to expect…in this fic as it follows the main storyline with just the right amount of Ranma-ish add ins.

Enjoy…

---

A picture of beauty

By

Himura Alucard

Chapter 1

---

The brown leaves of autumn were falling all around him softly landing onto the worn street underneath him, the perfect setting for a photo shoot…

Ranma had waited weeks for this opportunity, the chance for everything to be just right for the perfect picture…the surrounding atmosphere, the lighting, the right amount of people walking around…

He had chosen this specific time to take the shoot to minimize the chance of being disturbed by pedestrian traffic.

"Okay Ucchan…just move your body a little more to your left…yup like that and your face I want you to look at me…" as he gestured to the model who was a few feet away from him.

Ranma looked through his viewfinder his face etched with concentration and smiled it was just right and pressed hard.

Click

---

'Funny how when even I'm not doing my household chores I still find myself wearing an apron…' wondered the young girl as she walked hurriedly across the streets of Nerima. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry and her manager wasn't the kind of lady who liked her new employees being late.

Her haste was the only thing that made the young lady unaware of her current surroundings and as she walked right into the line of sight of a camera that was aimed well and true…

Click

The soft yet audible sound made her turn and as she did Kasumi found herself staring right at the lens of a camera.

---

Normally Ranma would be well pissed off that his 'perfect shot' was ruined but as he looked up from his camera to the girl wearing a black apron standing in front of him far from being pissed, right now he didn't know what he was feeling as he simply stared at the girl.

Kasumi after hearing the audible clicking sound was surprised to see that a camera was pointed right at her as she looked at the young man had been hiding behind it who was now looking up at her and then she quickly turned to her right and saw a man holding up a reflector and a young well dressed girl who were both looking a little bewildered at her.

She quickly turned back to the youth man holding up the camera and bowed deeply towards him…

Ranma cocked a smile as he bowed his head lightly to accept the girl's apology, he would usually be blowing his top right now but he just couldn't help smiling like silly for some unknown reason.

Kasumi then quickly started to make her way away from the rather embarrassing moment while adjusting her hair which had been unsettled by her deep bow.

As she walked past the other two Kasumi did another bow but this time it was a little weaker then the one she had given earlier but it held the same meaning.

Ranma stood glued to where he was, smiling and unable to keep his eyes of the mystery girl's back who had walked right into his shot. He remained like that until…

"Hey Ranma, how much longer do you want me to hold this up damn thing…?" screamed the bandana wearing boy.

"Huh…?" as Ranma broke out of his revere, "Oh…yeah…erm…I guess that's it for today I mean I have enough pictures…thanks Ryoga for volunteering…and thanks Ucchan for posing for me…"

"My pleasure…Ranchan…always…" replied Ukyo as she walked over to Ranma and slung a slender arm around his.

"How about we get something to drink…?"

Ranma who had been busily repacking his camera responded negatively to her request, "Sorry Ucchan…I really need to get these pictures developed if I'm to make tomorrow's deadline…"

Kasumi was glad that she had made it back to the shop just in time and was about to walk over to her chair when a not so welcoming voice came out beside her.

"I didn't hire you to just make it in time for work if you didn't notice…"

---

Ranma stood inside the small room which was bathed in red light as he waited for the white piece of paper resting in the middle of the small bath of solution to develop. He had a lot of other pictures behind him hung out on a make shift clothesline but this one picture was the one he was waiting for with eager anticipation.

'Did I get it in time…? Will it turn out blurred…?' Ranma thought to himself to pass the time.

He picked up the pair of nearby plastic thongs and shook the paper around and picked the edge up of the paper and as he flipped it over…

---

"Kasumi…chair 3 wants a full treatment wash…" shouted one of the girls as she rushed around the bustling salon.

Kasumi who had just finished putting the finishing touches on her customer's red hair dying procedure, "Alright…coming…"

---

Ranma looked down at the picture floating inside the bath and wondered why he couldn't stop smiling at the picture. He was glad that it came out perfectly, the moment was just right for that picture…

'The way she had her face turned to the camera, the flight of her hair, her eyes…I mean everything is perfect…' he said to himself deep inside his head.

He was going to keep this one picture for his own collection; it was one of the few pictures among the millions that Ranma had taken before this one that he really felt like keeping.

As he delicately picked the picture out from the bath Ranma carefully hung it on it's own on an uncluttered line right above the bath.

Standing back a little to get a better look Ranma smiled once more, "Why am I even smiling by just looking at her picture…I mean I don't even know who she is…?"

---

It was early evening by the time the last customer left the salon and as the small collection of girls finally were able to get off their feet they all let out a collective groan…

"Ahhh….! Sitting down has never been this good…!" said one of them.

"Man…I have to go clubbing later and with the way how my feet are killing me I don't think I can last the night…" said the other.

"Hey Kasumi…what's with you today…?"

Kasumi looking over to the dyed blonde girl, Mayu her best friend inside the salon and shook her head.

"Nothing Mayu…I mean nothing is with me today…" she replied innocently.

Mayu wasn't so sure, "You don't wear a goofy look that often Kasumi…did you met some handsome guy somewhere in-between the time when you were going home for lunch and now you have a hot date set for tonight?"

Kasumi blushed and shook her head even more, "Mayu…all I have set for tonight is a date with the stove, ironing board and hopefully my bed…"

---

Ranma who was looking rather bored with his current position tried not to yawn out loud. He always hated how Ukyo always managed to drag him to these high-fashion society parties which he hated so much.

Sure he was a photographer, but he hated photography associated with fashion and he hated even more the designers who think so highly of themselves.

Ukyo was now an up and coming model, a status that was helped in much due to Ranma's impromptu photograph of her during her high-school graduation ceremony which was later published into posters which lined all high-schools notice boards across Japan.

He had been in the party for an hour now and was already dying to get out…

"Ukyo-chan…muah…muah…you grace me with your beauty…" greeted an underdressed and overly made up middle aged woman.

Ranma who was standing beside Ukyo was trying to block everything out by thinking of what themes and scenery he could use for his next shoot which he was really looking forward to doing to notice the woman who had just walked up.

"Ranma-san…my word how you've let yourself go in fashion…you're a genius when it comes to taking pictures but when your surrounded by all those beautiful clothes I would have thought that you'd pick up on the current trends…I mean really a pigtail? You need to get that cut off…those are so way passé and your shirt…urgh…did you get that from a thrift shop…?" mocked the designer.

That was the final straw as Ranma just stuffed his hands into his pocket smiled dryly and turned his whole back on the woman and started to walk away.

"Ranchan…"

---

Kasumi was glad to be finally able to lie down on her bed, it was almost eleven at night now and in total she had only rested for less then an hour since she had woken up that morning.

Other then that she had been walking, working, cooking, ironing, drying…you name it she's done it today. But then again she couldn't complain much about it; it's her job both at work and at home.

She being the only one working and brining an income and the one who had been entrusted by her late mother to take care of the family daily needs. Kasumi had to even forgo University to find a job so that her two younger sisters would be able to go to high-school and university.

Her father was still in mourning over her mother's death and wasn't ready to teach the arts again…

'Well tomorrow's another day…' Kasumi said to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ranma looked out of his apartment's balcony holding a glass of cold milk in his hand and sighed, 'I wonder if I'm ever going to see her again…?'

"And maybe I really should really get a haircut…"

---

Kasumi was already tired nearing lunchtime, not only did she forget to set her alarm clock to wake her up last night she had accidentally forgotten to put the cold compress towels into the freezer last night seeing as how it was her turn to.

Seemed like Kasumi was the only one with customers today as Mayu and the other two girls were just sitting down idly with nothing to do, but just then as the bell by the door rang out...

"There you go Misses Yukiko, all done and I must admit the color does suit you nicely…" Kasumi said out politely as no matter how ridiculous or how mismatched the dye color they had chosen she had to say something nice for the customer was always right.

Just as Kasumi was about to take break for lunch she caught the refection of a young man wearing a baseball cap that looked awfully familiar in the mirror and turning around she saw Mayu leading him away to the sinks where they would do the hair washing.

Kasumi looked behind her to see for her own eyes and it wasn't a mistake it was the same man from yesterday….

A little fight had taken place moments ago when the three girls who had nothing to do looked up to see who had walked in and when they saw Ranma the three all stood up and walked to him asking him what he wanted.

"If it's not a bother maybe just a little cut here and there and maybe a wash…?"

The three girls then jostled among themselves to see who would get to wash and cut his hair but in the end after a game of every twisted rock, paper and scissors Mayu won out.

"Okay sir, would you mind taking off your cap and just lie down here…" shyly prompted Mayu as she guided Ranma by the shoulders onto the chair.

Ranma took off his cap and placed it on the empty seat beside him and allowed the girl to place a towel over his shoulders before laying down on the long chair and looked up to the now slightly red cheeked Mayu who was looking down at him holding up a bottle of shampoo.

"You might want to close your eyes…sir…" Mayu uttered out as she tired to open the cap of the shampoo that seemed to be stuck.

Ranma did as she wanted and closed his eyes and just as she was about to start Mayu felt a tug on her shirt…

---

Ranma was wondering why there was a short pause before anything was started but just as he was about to open his eyes to see what was going on he felt someone softly pulling off the band that held his pigtail together and the sound of flowing water behind him.

He then felt a pair of very gentle hands caressing his hair, mixing them in with the shampoo to a full lather. Ranma usually had his hair cut by the local barber but seeing as how last night's little remark had stung his pride a little Ranma decided to get a little professional help with his hair.

---

Kasumi carefully worked the raven black shoulder length soft hair around in her hands making sure each strain of hair was covered by the nourishing cleanser. She usually didn't like washing men's hair for some might take advantage of it but she didn't mind this one time.

She didn't really pay much attention to the details of how she washed someone hair's but this time she did. Kasumi made sure that the water was just the right temperature and even made sure that the shampoo she was using suited his hair type the best.

In fact she even went as far as to even take a closer look at the man's features even getting as close as breathe away from his face as her hand subtly worked the shampoo into an even fuller lather. Kasumi's lips curved into a small smile as the young man suddenly giggled and shifted a bit in the seat as she brushed her hands over the back of his ears.

"Sorry…but I'm a little bit ticklish over there…" he explained.

"It's alright…" she replied.

Kasumi was paying too much attention to the man's face that she didn't realize that she was pushing a rather large amount of excess foam over to the man's right eye and as she stroked the forehead the foam blanketed the eye and seeped into it.

"Ouch…" as he sat up trying to wipe away the foreign matter from his right eye.

Started by the man's soft cry Kasumi tried to then sit the man back down and try to avoid a situation but it was too late, her supervisor was nearby and heard the sounds of discomfort from a paying customer.

Rushing in Mrs. Emiko saw everything, from Kasumi with foam on her hands to Ranma's right eye covered with the same foam.

"Kasumi…! Look what have you done by your carelessness…" yelled the proprietor as she poked Kasumi harshly on her shoulder a few times.

"Sorry Sir, but are you alright, please don't get angry by the carelessness of my novice employee…I'd ask someone else to come over and continue if that'd make you happy…"

"It's okay…just a little foam around the eye…nothing serious…" protested Ranma who was turning around with both eyes now open.

---

After turning around Ranma realized that the girl who had been washing his hair wasn't the same girl as he had closed his eyes to, in fact he was rather surprised to see who it was…

"Ma'am…it's alright…I don't want to change…she didn't mean it…" said Ranma while looking directly at the girl who was trying hard not to cry.

"As you wish…" smiled the lady but as she dragged Kasumi over to the other side of the salon with her, Kasumi only reappeared after a long minute.

"Sorry…" apologized Kasumi with a bow and when she straightened herself her instinctively brushed back her loose hair behind her ears.

"Err…miss you got some…over you're…" mumbled Ranma as he gestured to his own left ear.

Kasumi fretted her brow at the display and brushed her hand over her right ear some more.

"Here…let me…" he relented.

Ranma then stood up and took the towel over his shoulder and started to wipe the foam around the poor girl's hair and ear.

Kasumi was getting flush by the motion of his hands but the look of careful attention he was giving her was added up to her cheeks becoming as red as they could be.

"You forgot you got foam on your hands and you were brushing it all over your hair and ears…" Ranma explained as he stood back a little.

"Thank you, sir but I better wash that off now…" as Kasumi pointed over to his head.

---

Pretty soon the salon was quiet with almost everyone leaving for lunch expect for Ranma and Kasumi who were seated side by side.

"So what style do you want me to cut your hair…sir?" asked Kasumi.

"Ranma…"

"I don't think I know the 'Ranma' style of cut, sir…but if you can describe it for me…"

The young man started to giggle heavily in his seat, "It's not a hairstyle…it's my name…I don't particularly like being called sir…makes me feel old and stuffy…I don't look that old do I?" he asked looking back at her refection in the mirror.

Kasumi did one more bow of her head, "No sir…I mean Ranma-san…you don't look old at all…I mean you look very handsome…" she then caught her words and blushed once more.

"Thank you…but I think I want to keep my old hairstyle and I don't to waste your time, seeing as how its lunch time…"

The brown haired girl shook her head, "Its okay…I mean the customer is always right and I don't eat lunch anyway…"

Just then Kasumi's stomach made a very decision to make it known that it was running on empty…

Growl

Kasumi reddened…

"'Sorry…"

Ranma nodded understandingly, "It's okay…how about this…you cut my hair and after that how about you and I get some lunch…my treat…so what you say, Kasumi-san?"

"No…that's okay I mean…I'm not that hungry…"

Her stomach didn't think so…

Groooowl

---

Sitting down inside the café two shops down from the salon Kasumi who was still wearing the salon apron and Ranma received their individual orders.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday…I mean I didn't realize that I had walked into your picture…"

Ranma after taking a bite from his sandwich he raised his hands in front of him and waved her off, "Think nothing of it…I mean I had enough pictures as it is…"

After a five minute bout of silence, "Were you doing a course assignment…?"

"Huh?" wondered Ranma.

"Nothing Ranma-san, sorry…I mean you just look like a University student so I thought that that you were taking pictures for the Photography club…"

"Actually I never even finished high-school, my dad died while I was in my last year of high-school and since we weren't that well to do I had to take over my father's job…" replied Ranma.

"Sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay…"

"So your father was a photographer too then…" added Kasumi.

Ranma laughed a bit, "Sort off…let's just say I prefer the pictures that I'm taking right now then those of a few years ago…"

Kasumi was little confused by what Ranma had meant but as she caught the time on the café's clock…

"Oh my…it's that late already…?" she exclaimed unbelievably as Kasumi shot up from her seat.

"I…have to go Ranma-san…really thank you for the lunch…maybe I'd give you a free hair cut sometime in return…" she trailed off.

Ranma just smiled as he watched her ran out of the café door almost knocking into another customer on her way out.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

Don't own Ranma, don't ever think I will haha...

Anyways thanks for all the reviews on this side project of mine, so far it's been positive and even as far as to interest some readers who aren't into AU to read my lil fic.

Hontoni-Arigato to you all...

H.A

---

---

Chapter 2

---

"Hey Kasumi…do you know who this belongs to?" asked one of the junior girls who had been assigned to do the clean up of the salon before closing.

That afternoon thankfully for Kasumi had been a quiet afternoon with barely any customers coming in asking for her by name.

Looking at the object Kasumi was about to answer when Mayu answered for her, "Hey…that's the cap of that really cute guy who came in this afternoon…"

The girl who held the cap quickly hugged it close to her chest and squealed, "It is? Gosh…I hear he was really cute from the others…only if half the guys who come in look as good as him I wouldn't mind…I could wash his hair for ever…don't you guys think so…guys?"

Hearing no reply and seeing how the others were now busy cleaning up, the youngest of the four girls looked over her shoulder she came face to face with a not to pleased looking Mrs. Emiko.

---

These were the moments that Ranma was glad that he no longer took crime scenes pictures for a living, for in front of him was a two wheeled racing machine built to excellence.

It was brought up to his studio by the racing team who owned it who wanted Ranma to take some photos of their machine so they could put it into their corporate sponsors magazine.

Ranma was a moto-racing and also avid motorcycle enthusiast and as he slowly stalked around the machine trying to find the right angle to aim his lens at whereby even the average person could also appreciate the magnificence of the machine when there was a rather un-welcomed knock on his studio door, effectively breaking his concentration.

His eyes constantly trying hard to focus while alternating between his camera's viewfinder and the machine before him…

---

"Kasumi…I want you to return this cap to its rightful owner…seeing as how you almost blinded him…with your carelessness…thus causing him to forget this…" were Mrs. Emiko exact words before she sent her out of the shop.

Gripping the cap in her hands but still careful enough not to bend it out of shape Kasumi roamed the shopping district looking for the name Ranma. Seeing as how she didn't know his family name she was hoping to get lucky on catching sight of at least his name on his shop, she hoped that Ranma at least had a shop somewhere…

After an hour or so of looking Kasumi was about to give up when she saw a familiar looking yellow bandana on a very familiar looking man who had just crossed the junction in front of her.

Kasumi picked up her pace and followed the man along the streets until she stood before a rather pastoral looking two storey building with a simple signboard 'Picturesque Studios' hung outside on the gate.

'Guess only one way to find out…'

---

Kasumi upon entering was surprised to find the building rather empty and since she had lost sight of where the man she was following had gone off to she decided to just roam around hoping to get lucky and find someone.

After turning around the corridors she soon stumbled upon a door…

Ryoga who was standing behind Ranma trying to figure out what angles might work for this shot was about to lose hope on trying to figure out what angles he would use himself for this whole photo shot. He had just gotten back from the supply store with new stocks of film and batteries as well.

What he couldn't explain was how come he had the distinct feeling that he was being followed while he was going back…

Ranma was poised and ready to take a shot, his first picture in fact and just as he was about to take the picture…

Knock-Knock

The moment was gone and Ranma now looking displeased tried to regain the moment…

Ryoga quickly rushed over to the door to see who it was and as he opened the door, "Yes…can I help you, miss?"

Kasumi stood there shyly clutching the red baseball cap in-between her twiddling fingers, "Em…yes…is there a man named Ranma…here…?"

Ryoga looked at the girl and then looked over his shoulder to the young man a hidden a little way behind him, "He's busy right now…if you have any business with him why don't you come back a little later…"

Kasumi knew that she had to give Ranma back his cap and just as she was about to give the said object to Ryoga when suddenly a loud ringing tone echoed along the silent room.

Ranma now looking very annoyed decided to see for himself just who was at the door and was determined to give that particular person his piece of mind about intrusions and also to his friend and assistant about mobile phones…

"Ryoga…I thought I told you to keep your phone in silent mode during shoots…!" yelled Ranma out as he angrily walked over to the door.

---

"Father…yes I know what time it is…yes…I'd be back in time to cook dinner and if I can't make it I'd buy some back okay…" whispered Kasumi hurriedly into her phone.

Ranma walking around the room's large partition covering the door noticed how Ryoga was standing there staring at the back of a young lady by the doorway who was wearing a starched white shirt with what looked like a black apron.

Ryoga turned around at hearing footsteps and seeing how Ranma's face was looking as if he wasn't expecting anyone cringed a little.

"Sorry, Ranma but this young lady wanted to see you about something…" he explained.

"Ryoga…you know that I don't…"

Kasumi hastily ended her call and turned back to the man who had greeted her with intent to pass the cap over to him but seeing Ranma standing there with his back facing her obviously giving a sound telling off to his friend.

"Like interruptions when I'm in the middle of a shoot…" pressed Ranma.

"Sorry to disturb you but it was my fault really…" Kasumi squeaked out from behind the duo.

Ranma hearing a voice over his back turned around to face this girl who wanted to see him and…

"Kasumi…san…?" Ranma uttered out in somewhat disbelief.

The girl bowed lightly and quickly held out to him what looked like the cap he had misplaced yesterday.

Accepting it into his hands, "Where did you find this?" he asked her puzzlingly, his left hand rubbing his left eye somewhat unconsciously.

"You sort of left it in the salon that day…" she responded.

Ryoga stood there beside the two stunned, wasn't Ranma just a few moments ago about to chew his head off but now he was acting like normal, well abnormal more like it. Ranma was actually acting shy...

Ranma scratched the back of his head goofily and ran his left hand invisibly over his left eye once more, "Oh…yeah…I did wear it in didn't I…? Thanks for bringing it back…err…how did you find this place anyway? I don't remember telling you where I worked."

Kasumi looked over to Ryoga and then back to Ranma, "Well I was walking around the whole square hoping to find a photo studio with your name or something and when I couldn't find a place that had your name I tried asking around but no luck there either. I was about to give up when I suddenly saw your friend walking along the street and followed him here…I'm really sorry that I disturbed you once again Ranma-san, really…I really should be going now…"

Ranma took a step closer to the girl and tired to reached out to Kasumi, "No…it's okay…really if you want you can stay a little longer…you can even watch me take a few pictures of something I'm working on…" he hesitatingly blurted out.

Ryoga's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard what Ranma had said. Not only was Ranma asking a girl to stay but he was asking her to watch him work, an offer he had never ever once extended out to anyone.

Kasumi bowed once more, "I'm sorry…but I can't stay here any longer…I mean…I can't stay to watch you work…I have to go home and cook dinner for my family…sorry." And with that Kasumi turned on her heels and walked away briskly.

It was now Ranma's turn to look as if he was just hit by something totally unexpected as he stared at the retreating girl down the hall. He stayed like that long after Kasumi had left and didn't even move a single facial muscle when Ryoga waved his hand in front of him.

"Hello…Ranma…Earth to Ranma…come in…?"

Ranma didn't respond.

'Her family…?' rang Ranma's inner thoughts.

---

Ranma after sending Ryoga home for the night sat down despondently on the simple iron foldable chair in front of the machine that was his 'model' for the night. He couldn't get a single shot in for two hours now no matter how long he looked at the machine. He just couldn't put his mind into taking a single picture.

Looking at the time and noticing how late it was Ranma decided to call it a day and go home. He made sure everything was locked up before making his way out to the main door.

After locking the front doors firmly, Ranma made his way to the street and turned to his left and started walking but stopped on a dime when he heard something click softly underneath his feet.

Looking down Ranma noticed that he had kicked something plastic a little ahead of him. He then bent down to pick up the object and bringing it up he saw that it was a mobile phone…

By the color of the phone Ranma immediately could tell that it wasn't Ryoga's as he always preferred something in yellow.

'I wonder whose phone is this…'

Walking onwards along the street Ranma with phone in hand was still pondering who was it owner. He could have tried to browse the address book inside but that was a little intrusive.

Having walked all the way home Ranma entered his dark apartment and headed straight to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. With his glass of cold milk in hand Ranma then made his way into his darkroom and the first image he saw hanging on the empty line when he switched the lights on answered the question he had been asking himself.

---

"Coming…" replied Kasumi as she rushed over to continue where Mayu had left off. It was a busy day for the salon and with a girl missing that morning due to sickness the others had to pick up the slack.

It had been a three hour marathon of washing, drying, styling and cutting for Kasumi without a single break in between. Not only was she tired from the work load she was tired from worrying about her phone.

Sure the phone was two years old but still it was money lost which on her tight budget meant that she could barely afford to replace it with a new one.

It took Kasumi another thirty minutes before the last customer left the salon and just as she was about to let her feet rest the familiar ringing of the bell on the front door signaled a customer had just walked in.

Closing her eyes hoping that it would not be a customer…

"Kasumi…! It's one of yours…" yelled Mayu.

Sighing Kasumi walked out to the front desk expecting to see one of her 'regulars'.

Pushing aside the curtain that separated the front desk and salon area, "Welcome, how may I…"

Kasumi stopped in mid-sentence once she saw who it was waiting for her…

"Morning Kasumi-san, hope I'm not interrupting…" excused Ranma.

The girl shook her head, "No…my last customer left a few minutes ago…" she sighed tiredly.

"That's good…oh…I think you dropped this last night…" as Ranma produced out of his side pocket a small foldable phone.

Kasumi quickly rushed over to Ranma and took the phone into her hands and checked to see if it was really hers…

"Don't worry I didn't look inside…I swear…your husband has nothing to worry about weirdoes calling you in the middle of the night…"

Mayu who was in the middle of the two then coughed loudly, "Husband…cough…? Kasumi…hack…since when…?" as she beat her chest trying to get a fresh breath of air into her lungs.

Kasumi shook her head furiously at Mayu and also Ranma, "I don't have a husband…I don't even have a boyfriend at the moment…" she stuttered out swiftly.

Ranma's expression lightened up considerably at her admission and felt a lot happier then he was last night for some mysterious reason.

"Oh…sorry…I just thought since last night you said you have to cook for your family…" began Ranma.

"My father and sisters…Ranma-san…they are my only family." clarified Kasumi.

Ranma grinned at his mistake, "Hehe…sorry…kinda jumped the gun there…eh…?"

---

Sitting down on a small bench inside the small nearby park, Ranma who had asked Kasumi if she had eaten lunch earlier dug out the tuna sandwich that she had bought from the nearby convenience store and passed it to her.

"Have you been working there long…?" asked Ranma, breaking the quiet between the pair.

"This is my first month…if you could believe it…but to me seems like I've been working there for a whole year…"

"That rough huh…?" wondered Ranma openly with a small smile, sipping his warm coffee.

Looking over to him Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes but I don't mind…I need to work somewhere close by and this was it…"

"You're lucky you get to work close to home…I haven't been home for a good two years now…" admitted Ranma.

"Oh…you're not from around here, Ranma-san?"

Ranma nodded, "I'm from Izu…well my mother was from there my father was from around here…"

After they had ate in silence Ranma noticing that Kasumi's lunch time was nearing its end but not daring to look over to her desperately wanting to ask her if she mind if he walked her back but seeing as how Kasumi was now sound asleep on the bench with her head resting on her hand he didn't get to ask her.

Instead Ranma quietly brought his small backpack up to his lap and took out his every trusty and handy camera and primed it at the sleeping girl beside him.

Shot after shot as Ranma captured her sleeping face onto film, a smile growing on his face with each succeeding shot. And just as he finished the roll of film he was using a ringing tone echoed into the air.

Kasumi shot up on the bench, startled not only by the sound but by the unexpected vibration inside her apron pouch and looking around her sleepily…

"I guess that's the salon calling you to ask you to go back to work…" Ranma said out to her.

Kasumi quickly glanced down to her wristwatch and began to panic and looked back at Ranma, "Sorry I didn't wake you but I figured you could use the rest…you look like you didn't get much sleep last night…" he continued.

Ignoring the call and rejecting it, "I admit that I welcome the few extra minutes of sleep but I don't welcome the telling off I know I am going get from Mrs. Emiko for being late…" as she straightened herself out readying herself to get back to work.

Standing up himself mirroring her action, "Mind if I walk you back to the salon…?"

"It's alright Ranma-san…I know you got better things to do then to walk a very late girl to work…bye…" as she left after giving Ranma a smile and a bow.

Later that afternoon Ranma stood behind the counter eagerly waiting for his pictures to develop and as the first picture started to come out a smile crept to his face.

---

"As usual Mr. Saotome a wonderful job with the pictures…I couldn't possibly ask for anything more other then these fantastic pictures of the bike…" bellowed Mr. Eizo, chief principle of Eizo Racing with a contented smile.

"Thank you Mr. Eizo…but it's always my pleasure to work with your bikes…their beauty makes my job easier…"

This brought a hearty chuckle from the graying man, "Ha-ha…well from what I hear from the local circuits not only are you good with a lens your pretty good on two wheels as well…say why don't you come by this weekend and take that baby out for a few turns round the track…" as he pointed over to the machine behind him.

---

Kasumi as she had expected did receive a good long telling off from Mrs. Emiko about being late but it didn't bother her that much. She was rather enjoying the irregular periods of time that she had been spending with Ranma lately.

'But I can't enjoy them too much…I have to take care of my family firstly…'

"Nee-san, are we ready to eat yet I'm hungry…" wondered a short haired girl from the kitchen door.

"Yes…Akane I'd be done in five minutes...can you please call Nabiki down for dinner as well…"

"Sure thing…nee-san…" as Akane left, after a few seconds…

"NABIKI-NEESAN! DINNER"S READY!" bellowed a voice.

'Yes…family….' echoed a thought.

---

"Say Ranma…what's up with you these past couple of days? I mean you were looking as if you were about to give up the ghost last night and not make today's deadline and when on my came up here I see Mr. Eizo was leaving as if he was the happiest man around…how do you do these things anyway?" wondered Ryoga as he slurped hard on his instant noodles.

"I dunno maybe I just needed the right kind of motivation…" he grinned cheekily to his friend.

After that small lunch with Kasumi, Ranma immediately set off to work with renewed spirit on taking the pictures of the Eizo racing bike. It only took him less then a short hour to have everything done with an hour to spare before the deadline even.

"Oh…I'm not your keeper so I don't want to be the one who keep tabs on you for your girlfriend okay…Ukyo's been calling the studio like for two days now…keeps on asking me where are you and why don't you call her…"

Ranma looking rather uninterested at the news, "Ryoga…Ucchan's not my girlfriend okay…we went out for a few snooty parties and a few lunches…nothing more…she's not my type…"

Ryoga stood up and walked away from the makeshift table of cardboard boxes, "Well why don't you tell her that then…she doesn't seem to think that you two aren't an item…"

---

Kasumi dressed in a simple nightgown crawled into her bed and was about to switch off her bedside lamp shade when her mobile phone caught her eye. Taking it into her hands and gazing at it…

"I wouldn't have mind if he had taken a look inside and found my number…" she said to herself.

It took a few seconds before Kasumi caught the consciousness of words and quickly berated herself, "Come on Kasumi…he's good looking…a photographer…he must have girls falling to his feet…models most likely…what would he see in me…a lowly hairstylist who goes to work late…"

Her hand then idly reached out to turn out the small bedside lamp…

Ranma who was sitting out on his balcony looking up to the dark cloudy night sky above him poignantly, for he was a little confused about his own feelings for the past few days himself.

'Come on…what's wrong with me…ever since I've met Kasumi its like my senses have gone haywire…' he told himself.

Ranma wasn't one to easily get flustered as his job kind of required it. Taking photographs of gruesome crime scenes for a whole year before moving onto more beautiful and scenic subjects had steeled his senses so much so that nothing much could get to him.

But lately Kasumi seemed to have a rather uncanny effect on him and he didn't know why that was the case…

---


	3. Update

To all my readers who I've gathered till this day that have read, reviewed and even got into FanFiction writing due to my stories I want to thank them all so much...

This isn't a update of my story or anything it's just a little notice and explanation to as why I've disappeared from for a few months...

Well I guess the simple truth is I've been diverting most of my free time into trying to start a family of my own as I've just recently gotten engaged to a really wonderful woman...

This doesn't mean that I won't write anymore stories it's just that I won't be posting/updating anything in the near future...

To keep things short I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers so far and hope that they'd read on the many many other stories by the other authors around and encourage them like they did me once...

Many Thanks...and keep looking around for you never know when a new story involving Ranma and Kasumi may be written by one HimuraAlucard... 


End file.
